The section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Presently, there are two methods for calculating a similarity of audio files. One of the two methods is a manual calculation method. That is, professionals are needed to analyze two audio files, and determine whether the two audio files are the similar, and determine a similarity of the two audio files. However, the manual calculation method costs lots of manpower, has a lower efficiency of calculating the similarity, and lacks of intelligence. The other of the two methods is an equipment calculation method based on attribute of the audio files. That is, computer equipments is applied to calculate the similarity of the two audio files based on genres, albums, and authors of the two audio files, to get the similarity of the two audio files. However, the equipment calculation method fails to consider audio contents of the two audio files, and belongs to a easy attribute association calculation method. Therefore, an accuracy of calculating the similarity is lower.